Jealousy
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Daisuke is madly in love with Satoshi and keeping it secret for a long time already. But Dark gets sick of the dreams and tells Satoshi who has to deal with an overjealous Krad
1. Chapter 1and2

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't write any stories wiht chapters anymore,.. But I just couldn't stop myself. X_X .. It'll still be a short story thought…

Chapter 1: "break it and I'll kill you!"

"Satoosshiii!" The bluenette looks up and blinks, seeing the redhead right before falling on the ground with Daisuke laying on top of him. He gazes at Daisuke who is sitting himself up straight, grinning at him before bending forwards suddenly and kissing him fully on the lips.

Satoshi blinks and pushes the younger off him. "Dark! You're ruining Daisuke's innocent image!" Dark blinks. "How did you know it was me?" He asks pouting. The bluenette stands up and sighs deeply.

"Daisuke isn't that aggressive and I don't think he is the kind of person to immediately and without reason kiss someone." The teenager (Dark) smirks again. "he is not as innocent as you think he is… he has _dreams_." "well… he has you inside of him, making him a thief, and it makes sense to me that he has dreams,.. he is a teenage boy after all….."

Dark smirks. "You're a thief too, and an uke." He whispers the last part very silently. "what?" "you stole something too.." Satoshi blinks. "What?.... What have I stolen…." "a heart."

Satoshi rolls with his eyes and sighs. "a-ha… used to that… jealous are we?" now Dark was the one to roll with his eyes. "Why would I be jealous? I don't want a boy's heart… girls are enough."

Now Satoshi gasps. "boys?" Dark smirks. "Guess whose you've stolen." He says before putting his lips against Satoshi's again. The bluenette pushes him away. "I hope it's not you." He says on his typical –non-emotion-way. "of course not! EW! I do not fall for creepy boys!"

Satoshi sweatdrops, and Dark bends to the commander's ear. "you stole my tamer's heart. You stole Daisuke's." The bluenette blinks again and gazes at Dark who was walking away.

Suddenly he turns around. "break it…. And I'll kill you." He says, before turning around again and walking around the corner.

Chapter 2: Dreams tell stories about love.

Satoshi gazes at the redhead who was sitting a few places in front of him. His mind wanders off to what Dark said again. He sighs deeply. Yes… He loved the redhead too, but like his mother said, he can't keep anyone dear close to him without pissing Krad off, ..or.. in better words; making him jealous as hell. Another deep sigh. This is too troublesome.

'_Satoshi-sama?' _'hmm?' '_why are you sighing so much?'_ Satoshi rolls his eyes and almost hits his own head. 'Because I feel troubled..' '_by dark again? I'll kill him!' _ A grin appeared on the blond's face. 'Krad! It's not Dark that I'm troubled by… It's you… again…'

Once again he sighs deeply, and Krad's grin disappears, making place for a confused look. '_Why am I troublesome for you? Satoshi-sama?'_ 'Because thanks to you .. I can't get close to the one I love.' '_WHO!?' _The blond asks jealously. 'I thought you could see my dreams?' _'Yes.. But I don't want to see them.. they're gross and they piss me off… You and that Niwa-kid don't fit, I fit you better.' _

Satoshi glared at his desk. 'You're getting on my nerves Krad… Leave me alone..' Kread's presence disappeared and Satoshi sighs softly again.

'**he's gazing at you again…'** Dark says smirking, making Daisuke turn beat-red. 'Why does he keep staring at me?' He asks nervously. **'I told him'** 'what?' **'I told him that you love him'** "YOU DID WHAT!?" One second too late the boy realizes he said that out loud. "Gomenasai sensei." He says softly. She nods and goes on with the problem.

Meanwhile Dark was laughing his butt off. 'Why did you do that?' Daisuke asks madly, making Dark laugh even harder. **'Because it was fun of course' **'I hate you' The redhead whins and Dark smirks again. **'believe me.. you'll be thankful to me in no time.'** Daisuke sighs deeply and gazes at his desk, wondering HOW exactly Dark told the commander.


	2. Chapter 3and4

nChapter 3: Who is it?

"Daisuke?" the bluenette says for the so maniest time. The younger opens his eyes softly and looks up. "Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke immediately turns beat-red. '**Thank you!!!'** Dark yell in Daisuke's mind. The redhead turns even redder. Satoshi blinks. "Why are you so red?" He asks softly. "Dark again…" Daisuke says softly . "Right….he told me something…" Immediately Dai gained the color of his hair. "so.. it's true?" Satoshi softly smiles and sits down at the desk in front of Daisuke's before turning around. "What did Dark say to you this time?" satoshi asked smiling, almost smirking. "he said thank you for waking me up…" "ah…right…. The dreams probably…" Now the bluenette really smirked. "Y-y-you know?" 'DARK! MEANY!" The thief smirked and pushed his way out, but not transforming. He smirked at satoshi who sighed immediately. "hello Dark." The teenager pouted. "how did you know it was me this time?" "Daisuke was nervous, and you were grinning Dark-like…. Meaning… E.V.I.L…"

He again smirked. "you were the one who made him nervous… uke" "what?" Satoshi blinked, making Dark smirk even more now. "Like I already told you, you are the uke in his dream..-grin-" The bluenette gazed at Dark. "You're joking… are you?" "nowp." Dark's smirk grew even bigger. 'DARK! I HATE YOU!' Daisuke kept yelling at the teenager. 'LET ME OUUUTTT!!' '**sure… why not??'** he said before letting Daisuke take over again. The redhead immediately blushed again, and Satoshi bent forewards. "Why am I the Uke, DaisUKE?" he asked softly. "I-I-I don't know." Satoshi softly smirked and pressed his lips at the younger's, surprising him like hell. After a few seconds Satoshi licked Dai's lips who eagirly opened them. The bluenette pushed his tongue inside. "hnnggg.." he hears the younger moan softly and pulled back smirking. "see. You defenitly are the Uke here." He says making Daisuke gain as much red as possible.

Chapter 4:

Satoshi smiled and kissed the younger again, holding his chin. Daisuke softly pulled back and looked at Satoshi, lust written in his eyes. The bluenette smirked. "Oh… I see… You're horny, are you??" the redhead nodded and looked down with a beat-red fae. "I'll take care of it" he said kissing daisuke's neck. The younger softly moaned. "n-not h-here." He said softly, biting his lip in embarrassment. Satoshi smiles. "then lets skip school." He said huskily before kissing Daisuke's neck again. The redhead moand and covered his mouth immediately. Satoshi snickered and lifts Daisuke , walking with him to the roof, locking the door. "wha-… h-here?" Daisuke asked, still beat-red. Satoshi softly smirked and walked closer to the boy. "You'll need to be quiet, or people will hear us." He said teasingly before first kissing Daisuke right underneath his ear and then moving to the boy's soft lips. '_Satoshi-sama? This isn't funny…' _ Satoshi ignored the homicidal blond and deepened the kiss further. '_Satoshi-sama???' 'leave me alone Krad! I'm busy.' _This made Krad pissed as hell. '_I noticed, and I don't like it.' _He said growling.

Daisuke noticed Satoshi had stopped kissing him, and opened his eyes only to gaze into the golden pupils of the homicidal blond. He screamed and backed of, hitting the wall.

'_KRAD! YOU ASSHOLE! LEAVE ME OUT!!' _Satoshi kept hitting the imaginary walls of his brains, knowing it could cause a hell of an headache.

The 'angel' smirked and wrapped his hand around Daisuke's neck. "trying to take me my Satoshi-sama away.. are you?" He squeezed the boy's neck softly, making him shiver in fear.

'_KRAD! GODDAMNIT!! LET! ME! OUT!!!' _the blond again smirked and moved closer to Daisuke, squeezing the neck even tighter. '**Daisuke? What's happening??' **Dark asked as he opens his eyes, immediately seeing the situation. He took control and transformed , glaring at his other self. "I didn't know you were that jealous.. Kraddykins..n.n" He smirked as Krad now looked at him in pure rage. "I'll KILL you." He said, putting an extra big stress on kill. "Then catch me first kraddykins." He said snickering before calling for Wiz.

The white rabbit immediately changed into a pair of black wings and Dark flew off at full speed.

'**Dark? Why is Krad so angry with me?' ** the purple haired sighs softly. '**Because he claims Satoshi as his…. Property….' 'but….D:' **Dark softly smiled. '**You'll get what u want, I promise, you just wait'** He smirked and grabbed something in his pocket . "seems like you luckily didn't clear your pockets already." He looks at the ring in his hand that Kosuke had given him that morning.

Daisuke blinked. '**what is it?'** **'you'll see' ** he said, now breaking the ring in two, and putting one part on his own finger. "now we only need to get this around Krad's finger.


	3. Chapter 5and6

Chapter 5: the woods

The blond glared at Dark as he finally cornered him. "prepare to die!" he said, but all Dark did was starting to smirk. He quickly grabbed Krad's hand and put the ring around his finger.

The blond blinked and Dark grinned. "Time for our honeymoon now." He said, and right after that Daisuke en Satoshi were themselves again.

The redhead gazed at Satoshi and softly started blushing again. Satoshi laughed softly as he is still panting from Krad's taking over. "That didn't exactly go as planned…" He softly laughed again and walked to the younger, kissing him tenderly. "But it seems like I'll have to thank Dark later on."

Now the redhead smiled too and opened his lips, letting Satoshi's butterfly tongue explore his mouth.

Satoshi let his hands go to Daisuke's waist and he pulled him closer before moving his hand into the redhead's pants, making him moan softly. He smirked as he felt Daisuke getting hard immediately again. "You really like me a lot do you?" "u-hu"

Daisuke meanwhile was redder than his hair. "me too."

Satoshi said while gaining the same strawberry red. He pushed Daisuke against the tree (Krad and Dark landed in the woods) and started pumping Dai.

"hnng… -toshi." Daisuke panted as he leaned against the tree, pushing his haps to the faster moving hand. "Toshi, I wanna touch your's too.." he said blushing deeply. "Can I ??"

Satoshi gazed at him and smiled, grabbing the other's hand (with his free hand of course) and putting it in his own pants. "Of course you can." He whispered huskily while letting go of the hand.

Daisuke immediately squeezed It and started pumping, surprising Satoshi that he was actually pretty good at it.

The bluenette moaned loudly. "hmngg.. You're goooddd."

Now Daisuke smirked widely. "Practise makes perfect." He said, making Satoshi gaze at him. "for some reason I thought you'd only do that in my dreams." Then he suddenly realized what he had just said and he turned bright red. This made Daisuke smirk again. "Your dreams ??? Tell me about them.."

Chapter 6: Krad and Dark's honeymoon

"I HATE you! I HATE you! I HATE you!" "Yeah… Krad… I've heard you the first thousand times too…." Dark sighed. "and I love you too." He now added smirking.

Krad looked at him in pure rage, and somewhere deep inside: confused. "Ow come on Kraddykins…. Don't tell me you didn't already notice…" "notice what??" Dark sighed. "You know… I could've already killed you over 10 000 times… but I didn't."

Now the blond glared at him. "What!? Why?!"

Dark 'sweatdropped' and hit his own head in disbelief. "oh God… another proof that loves makes blind…. Very blind in his case." He walked closer to Krad, grabbing his chin softly. "I LOVE you Krad" Krad gazed at him, eyes open wide. "b-but… " "now.. that is out…. How about some HSS…" "HSS??? What is HSS???"

Again Dark sighed. "God.. you are cute when you are clueless." He said kissing the blond, and then moving to his ear. " HSS is….. Hot… Steamy… SEX." He softly smirked, while Krad stood there shocked.

For about ten minutes Krad didn't move, and Dark was getting bored, so he planned to attack Krad with kisses and some horny-making stuff. And that is exactly what he did.

He ran towards Krad and ran him over, making him fall on the floor before starting to kiss him, first his lips, then his neck, ear, neck, lips again. Meanwhile he started to undress the blond. "D-DARK!!!!" Dark looked up at the blond who had finally said something. "I don't want this yet…" "yet??" Dark softly let go of the angel, sitting next to him "what do you mean yet….."

Krad sighed silently. "I am too confused…. " he said staring in front of him, surprising Dark with his uncharacteristic calmness. "I need some time to think okay??" Dark nodded "okay….. I think I understand...."


	4. Chapter 7

iChapter 7: Predictable

"interesting" Daisuke said snickering while leaning closer to Satoshi who was blushing pretty hard. Both boys were meanwhile sitting on the ground, away from the tree. "I think I wanna try it out." The redhead added while now softly pushing Satoshi on his back.

"But you don't look like someone who'll lead.." Satoshi said silently, making Daisuke smirk. "no… you indeed look like the… how do they call it…. Seme……. But hey…. Remember what Dark said.. okay??" he said, smirking even wider. "You are spending to much time with Dark, the hornyness is rubbing off on you… and so is the smirk…." Daisuke chuckled and captured Satoshi's lips, lowering himself.

"now… what was the first thing I did in your dream…. Oh right." He quickly opened Satoshi pants and pulled them down in a quick movement, grabbing Satoshi's member.

"hnnnngg…. D-Dai… wh-what a moodswing you're having ." The bluenette said grinding his hips up. "Yeah… but I know you're liking it."

Satoshi nodded firmly, and suddenly felt something wet around his twitching and stone hard member. He moaned, eyes half closed, as Daisuke started to suck and lick his dick.

As Satoshi softly said that he was close, Daisuke let go smirking, kissing Satoshi on his lips again. "urch… Th-this isn't like in the d-dream." "I know" "Daisuke said smirking before kissing Satoshi's nose on a very cute way. "but it shouldn't get predictable… should it??"

Satoshi shook his head. And suddenly he got an idea. He turned them around, and grinded his hips into Daisuke's. "But then I'll be taking the lead." He smiled at the younger who nodded smiling, grinding his hips up and panting, making the already very horny Satoshi even hornier.

The bluenette now started to undress Daisuke completely, gazing at him. "god…. You are BEAUTIFUL" Daisuke blushed and now pulled out Satoshi's shirt. He gazed at the chest and let his finger slide over it. "hmm… nice view…" Satoshi smirked and lifted Daisuke's legs, wetting his own finger and pushing it very softly at Daisuke's entrance. "hnnnggg…Toshi… don't wait… just push it in…" The redhead said, pushing his hips against the finger, making it enter.

Satoshi blinked at how easy it went in, so he added a second finger, and a third one. He gazed at Daisuke who was blushing.

Now the bluenette softly smirked. "a-ha… the masturbation already went that far.. didn't it?"

Daisuke nodded, turning even redder. "y-yes… now please put it iiinnnn." He said huskily. "as you wish my little strawberry. " Satoshi said before positioning himself and softly thrusting in, releasing a soft moan.

Slowly Satoshi started to move, making the redhead under him squirm and moan in pleasure. He quickened his pace, thrusting in deeper, not minding that Daisuke was pushing his nails in the bluenette's skin out of pleasure.

"hnn… Toshi.. please… harder…." Daisuke moaned out, pushing himself closer to the commander.

Satoshi smiled and softly bend forwards, kissing the younger and softly lifting him on his lap, thrusting even deeper like that.

Daisuke moaned louder, and now saw his change to take the lead again as he made Satoshi lose his balance, and fall on his back. He grinned softy at the boy under him, now starting to ride him.

"hnng…D-dai… You indeed a-aren't as innocent as you l-look." Satoshi said panting and moaning in pleasure. "wel yeah…. Looks aren't everything you know.." The redhead answered grinning before moving faster.

"D-Dai… I'm close.." Satoshi said huskily underneath the younger one, grabbing said boy's member, pumping it fastly.

Daisuke moaned and now moved even faster, making Satoshi come inside of him not much later, scream-moaning his name.

Not even 5 seconds later the younger one followed the panting commander, letting himself fall onto his blue-haired boyfriend, and slightly falling asleep.

Satoshi looked at him with a soft smile. Slowly he pulled Daisuke of his member, laying him next to him, and closing his eyes too, following his strawberry to naughty dreamland.


	5. chapter 8and9 END

Chapter 8: a few weeks later

'**Daisuke… really… I am going to cast a spell on you to make you STOP DREAMING… It's getting way. Over. The. Top…'**

The redhead softly blushed. "sorry Dark." He said silently. '** I already have the luck to have those rings with Krad…. So we can ESCAPE once in while, when you two are getting to 'it' again' ** "t-then I think you'll have to use the rings again tonight... because I'm staying overnight with Toshi."

Dark's eye twitched, and the thief shivered. **'thank you for warning.. But… you do remember that Krad and I first need to take over right?' **"Yeah I know…"

The redhead smiled again, and started searching his stuff together.

Two hours later he arrived at Satoshi's house. He rang the bell, and from the moment it opened he immediately kissed The commander. '**Daisuke! The zone PLEASE!?' **Daisuke softly pulled back and looked at his boyfriend before rolling his eyes and letting the teenager take over. "thank you…" he said as now Krad was standing in front of him too. Dark grabbed Krad's hand, and immediately after the two boys were themselves again, attacking each other, ready for some naughty stuff.

Chapter 9: the answer

Dark sighed and laid himself on the snow white floor, staring at the walls, which were white too. "I feel like I am in a paper box.." he said annoyed, before remembering the last time. He had drawn something on the wall.

He looked around, only to notice that there was no drawing to be found. He took his marker out of his pocket and sat up, walking to the wall and starting to draw some trees.

Krad followed the kaito with his eyes and sighed deeply before standing up. He walked to the purple haired teenager and grabbed his hand, helping him to draw the trees. Because…. Said softly…. Dark SUCKED at drawing.

Dark softly blushed as he felt Krad's hand cover his, Krad's 'front' against his butt. And Krad…. He didn't notice a thing.

The Kaito felt himself turning hard from the touches and he bit his lip, trying not to let the blond notice.

But the hornyness was just too much, and he suddenly turned himself around, gazing at Krad. "K-Krad… If I'd were you… I..I'd get away from me now….." he said huskily.

The blond stared at him. "Why?" Dark pushed himself against the wall. "because I am this close to attacking you….." he said holding up his hand, leaving about half a cm between his fingers.

To his surprise Krad softly smiled, but he didn't move. "Kraaahhddd.." Dark bit his lip a little too hard now, making a small bleeding wound., but it was like he didn't notice at all. He closed his eyes tightly and covered the bulge in his pants.

Krad now smiled again as he wiped of the blood from Dark's chin, slowly touching the lips too. Dark released a soft moan, and moved his hand in his pants. Krad softly chuckled and bent forwards, capturing Darks lips, licking off the blood, … ,and surprising the other.

After he pulled back he noticed Dark was looking at him confused, making him smile. "You know…. I already made up my mind last week, but I was testing how long you could handle yourself." He snickered softly, and now kissed Dark again, pushing him softly against the wall.

The blond now pulled Dark's hand out of his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them off together with the purple boxers. Krad gazed at the cock. "WOW… You are BIG." Dark now softly smirked, but meanwhile he blushed.

Krad softly poked the tip. "I wonder if it will fit…" he said dead-serious. "Why don't we try?" Dark said, still horny as HELL. "Because things are turning blue down there…"

Krad snickered. "hmm that is an idea." He said, quickly undoing Dark from his shirt and other clothes, leaving him completely naked. "hey…. I am not the only one getting naked." He said smiling before in 10 seconds time undressing the blond completely.

Dark stared at Krad… "God… even hotter without the clothes…." He softly moved his hand to the blond's ponytail. Krad stared at him, a little threatening. "pleaassee????" the thief asked begging, inclusive the puppy eyes.

Krad gave in. "Okay…But only now…" he said softly, making Dark smile.

Dark now loosened the ponytail, watching the hair fall over Krad's shoulder, while trying to keep in his drool. "You. Are. Sexy." He said, letting his hand go throught the silky hair sofly. He sat down, still against the wall, looking at the blond's member now. He grinned up at Krad.

"what??" "nothing…" Dark once again looked at the member, now taking the tip in his mouth, licking it and sucking it. "hhnnnggg." Krad moaned in surprise, and pleasure of course. He softly grinded his hips forwards, forcing Dark to take more in his mouth than only the tip.

A few minutes long Dark used his technique on Krad's member, working miracles with it, making the blond come pretty fast.

Now the blond decided to take over, he lowered himself and sat himself down onto Dark's lap, teasing the teenager by pressing his entrance against the tip.

"how bad do you want it?" He asked smirking softly.

"hnggrr…. Very very bad." The horny man said. Krad teased him a little more. "then why don't you beg for it?" The sadistic blond asked.

And where Dark normally would protest until eternity, he now used his puppy eyes again, and BEGGED for it.

"please….. Krad…. I need it….bad.." he said pushing his hips up, entering Krad with his tip, making the blond moan. "you'll have to beg more." "why you little sadist…. I know u need it too….. PLEAASSSEEEE??????" he said, now making the biggest pout ever."

"okay…. You convinced me.." the blond said, smirking. Dark smiled and immediately pushed his hips up, making Krad moan loudly as he immediately hit the prostate. (Yeah…. That big… .n_n)

He fastened his pace and pushed Krad on his back, pounding into him deeply, making the uke moan in pleasure.

He smirked as he saw Krad's face, full of pleasure, and started pounding even harder and faster, grabbing the blond's member again, pumping him, and making it hard again.

It didn't take Dark long before he reached his edge (he had been keeping up a few days already), but that didn't mean he pulled out. He stayed inside, pumping Krad hard and fast, and l he suddenly pulled out, taking the member in his mouth again, sucking it and nibbling on it, rubbing it with his tongue, just everything where he could think of, with his mind going blank.

A few minutes later the blond came, moaning Dark's name so load, they both for a second feared that Daisuke and Satoshi could've heard them. But luckily for them, those two were to busy themselves to even notice.

A/N: I am SO sorry that the lemon is pretty lame… but…. I had an idea before I went on vacation to France… But after 10 days of vacation, I lost the idea….. and… it is now.. 1.21 AM in Belgium…. xD So my mind isn't working well anymore….

This is btw… the LAST chapter of this story… for real… no sequel on this one…. Because I can just keep going on and on and on….. OwO


End file.
